


Mais il n'y a personne là

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Betrayal, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Season/Series 06
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Dean était toujours le même, mais il était le seul.





	Mais il n'y a personne là

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Mais il n’y a personne là**

Castiel pouvait s’inquiéter pour sa guerre.

Il pouvait s’inquiéter pour ses anges et pour tous ces que l’année dernière l’avaient poignardé dans le dos.

Il pouvait ne le répondre pas quand il l’appelait, il pouvait l’ignorer jusqu’à ce qu’il devait lui dire ne rentrait pas dans ses intérêts, jusqu’à Sam et lui ne rencontraient un de ses jouets angéliques.

Il pouvait oublier tout ce qu’avait été et tout ce qu’ils avaient fait l’un pour l’autre, qu’avaient donné l’un pour l’autre, oublier d’avoir lutté dans son même front quand il était seulement un ange trop homme.

Il pouvait le laisser là à pourrir à côté de quelqu’un que n’était pas son frère, arraché à cette bonheur fictive qu’il croyait de pouvoir construire et depuis l’abandonner au milieu de personnes qu’il ne croyait plus de pouvoir reconnaitre.

Dean avait crié à pleins poumons le nomme de Castiel pendent celles qu’ils lui semblaient heurs, il l’avait crié non pour une nécessité pratique, mais pour un besoin personnel de le voir, de le toucher, de sentir qu’en lui il y avait encore cet homme qu’il avait été autrefois, que tout n’avait disparu dans le trajet que de la mort il l’avait ressuscité, comme et meilleur qu’après.

Dean avait besoin de cette sécurité, parce que sans ça il n’avait pas rien.

« J’en ai marre de tes guerres et tes putains de engagements, Cass ! » il cria, en sortant de la voiture et en regardant le ciel, tout en sachant qu’il ne faisait la différence. « Je suis ici, et je mérite un peu de ta considération ! Tu m’en dois, Castiel ! » il cria encore, et à chaque mot il sentit grandir la rancune à l’égard de l’ange, la rancune pour cette sensation de solitude et d’abandon, parce que depuis Sam, il aussi avait changé, alors qu’à Dean le semblait d’être resté le seul arrêté dans un monde que ne reflétait pas l’actuel.

Dean était toujours le même, mais il était le seul.

Avec trop rancune et petits moyens, et encore moins confiance de cette qu’il avait après.

Il resta arrêté, immobile, dans l’attente d’un signe.

Castiel ne vint pas. 


End file.
